black moon
by sarii1779
Summary: sarah, jill and nicole are taken apon jacks ship. they experience things they couldnt imagian. ill write more later
1. Chapter 1

"Oy!" Jill exclaimed. "It's bloody hot out here!"

It was about midday and the sun was beating down on them. Jill, Nicole and Sarah were at the docks gazing at the sea.

"This corset is killing me too." Nicole wined. Her brown hair was up in a curled bun and her green dress shimmering in the sunlight.

"You got that right". I said breathlessly. "Sarah don't think I can last much longer."

They were gazing out at the ocean when Jill suddenly exclaimed, "Good Lord I'm hot!" They all laughed.

Jill's golden hair framed her face in little ringlets and her dress was a shade of gold. Sarah looked at her reflection as well. Her rich brown hair was up in a curly messy bun with a few strands framing her face. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds. The sky was a brilliant blue with little white fluffy clouds floating is odd spots all over the sky. Ships sailed past and the navy was loading boats on the docks.

"Some of those soldiers are gorgeous!" Nicole commented.

They all looked over and saw shirtless, tanned skin guys hauling crates onto the Interceptor. "Let's get back to the house." Sarah said. "I'm getting too hot".

So they walked back to the goveners house. Mrs. Alice came running to the three girls. "Where have your three been?" she gasped. "Your father has just gotten back. You were saposed to be back an hour ago".

Knowing Mrs. Alice he probably wasn't even back yet. The three girls ran up to there room and quickly washed up and smoothed out their dresses. They checked them selvs in the miroir. _Yes!_ They thought. _We are three very good-looking girls. _ They rushed down stair just as their father's carriage drove up to the gate. As he got out he's looked over his daughters. Their mother had past away a few years ago and he had been caring for them with the help of Mrs. Alice and the servants. The oldest was Jill. She was only a year older then Nicole and Sarah the twins. They didn't look much alike but they had been born on the same day. Nicole was only a few hours older then Sarah but acted as old as Jill. "Hello girls." He said after a second. "I trust you've all been well behaved."

They all looked at eachother and crossed their fingers behind their backs. "Yes father" they all replied in unisin. "Well I'm starved". He said, "What's for diner?"

That night the girls were sitting in their beds. Jill was writing in her journal, Nicole was playing with her kitten booger and Sarah was reading her book.

"Wouldn't it be meet to be a pirate?" Sarah said, all of a sudden making Jill jump. "We could travel and never have to wear corsets." Jill looked at Nicole and then back at Sarah.

"Where the hell do you get these ideas?" she asked. "I swear your going to get locked away." She did a crazy little gesture with her hands.

"Well you have to admit it would be fascinating" Sarah said. They had to agree they hated being cooped up in the mansion all day.

"We'll see tomorrow now lets go to sleep. It's probably past mid night." Nicole said. So they blew out there lamps put booger in his basket and settled down to sleep.

The next day they were sitting on the same dock staring at the same ocean, only this time thinking about what Sarah had said night before. The dock was the largest on the island. It reached half way out into the bay, Easy access for the interceptor and other supply ships. Nicole looked up to see a ship steering tawords them. She squinted into the sunlight. It had a black flag waving at the mast.

"Umm Sarah…your books… is there anything about ships with black flags?"

Sarah looked at Nicole confused. "What are you talking about? Of course there is. It's their mark, why do you ask?" Nicole pointed to the ship and gulped.

"That's why!"

Sarah and Jill looked out into the bay the ship was only about 50 feet away from the dock. The girls ran as fast as they could back to the house. They looked back only when they got to the top of the hill. There were pirates running from the ship up to the town. The girls ran inside and ran up to there room. They heard screaming, gunshots and bombs exploding. The sun was set and the sky was getting dark. They herd scraping and banging on metal they look out there window to see at least 10 pirates fighting to get in. once they had the gate open they rushed up to the house. The doors flew open at once and they all ran in. the girls hid in there closet just as 4 pirates ran into the room. They saw them tear through their things and stealing their jewellery. One of the pirates was advancing on booger asleep in his little basket. When Nicole saw this, she wasn't going to hide anymore.

"I think not." She said.

She barged out of her hiding space and jumped on the back of the pirate. He turned around and looked her square in the face. He looked kind of scary but handsome (in a scary way). He looked over to the closet and yelled.

"Boys we got some little ones in here." The other three took one look and grinned. Two of them advanced on Jill and Sarah. They were about to grab them when Sarah shouted

"Parler".

Jill looked at her confused. The pirate who was about to grab her, looked at her and groaned. "Fine missy"

They grabbed the girls and the last one grabbed booger and his basked, by the order of Nicole. They walked down to the small boats and rowed back to the ship. When the girls set foot on the ship, all went quiet. The pirates looked at Sarah then to Nicole then to Jill. Their captain was a tall man with a goatee and a moustache. He took one look at the girls then to the four pirates and asked to speak to them privately. After a few moments discussion he turned back to the girls.

"So I hear one of you called the right to parler? Which of you was it?"

Sarah looked back at him and replied "It was me. I invoked the right of parler and I request you leave this island immediately and never return."

The captain laughed. "You want us to leave and never return eh?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ok we have a deal. As long as you stay with us."

The three gasped and stood shocked. Sarah looked a little more exited then the other two.

"I will have to discus this manner with my sisters." They huddled together.

"So what's the plan" Jill asked her sisters.

"I thought you always came up with the plans," Sarah said sarcastically. "No seriously, ok well we can go with them and our town will be left alone or we can get killed and they will masicure the town."

Jill looked at her shocked. "Thank god you read so much. Ok I guess we have only one choice." The girls looked at each other and agreed. Turning back to the captain Sarah stuck out her hand

"We accept your offer". The captain took her hand and shook it.

"Then we have a deal. Now I will show you to your sleeping quarters." He led them down the stairs to a room with three luxury beds. "This is where you will be sleeping." He said gesturing them to walk in the room. "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow and this is my ship. I will introduce the rest of the crew tomorrow you three look exhausted." They thanked him and he left the room.

"Wow this is awesome." Sarah said with excitement. "I can't believe we are on a pirate ship."

They took off there dresses and corsets and slipped into there beds. "Booger!" Nicole cried. "Where's my booger?" All of a sudden booger crawled from underneath her bed. "Oh there you are you little scamp." They all settled down and slowly they fell asleep, except Sarah she sat there in the dark wondering…


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah sat there until she knew her sisters were asleep. She crept quietly out of her bed and walked out the door to the main deck. There where very few pirates out on this clear night. Most were asleep except the few who were manning the ship. She walked to the bow of the ship and sat on the edge using the little railing to keep her from falling into the ocean. She stared out in front of her, over the sparkling sea. It looked as though some one had sprinkled fairy dust over a blue and silver cloth.

She sat there for at least 10 minutes when she heard boots on the cold wood deck.

"T'is a beautiful night isn't it." Said an unfamiliar voice.

She turned around the see man in the dark shadow. As he walked into the light Sarah noticed he was young, around 17 or 18. He had a dark complexion almost Italian. He had a goatee, black eyes and a muscular body (he wasn't wearing a shirt). She was intrigued. He was gorgeous. His eyes were dark yet soft and his voice was rough but soothing. She stood there for a moment until he stuck out his hand, which made her jump.

"The names William, William Lowell."

"Sarah." She said excepting the handshake. "Sarah Shore".

He nodded. "So are those other two your sisters?" he asked looking amused.

"Yes". Sarah answered. "The blond is my older sister Jill, she is 17. Nicole is my twin sister, were both 16." He looked at her for a moment but said nothing.

Finally after a moment he spoke, "You know it's a little late…Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Sarah yawned. "Yes but i'm too exited to sleep." He laughed.

"Well you'll need as much energy as you can muster for tomorrow." He said good night and walked across the ship. Sarah took one more look out at the ocean and walked back to bed.

The next morning, the girls where up bright and early and ready to go. Captain Jack Sparrow walked up to the deck and looked at them. He laughed.

"Your not going to work in those are you?" He looked down at their dresses.

"Well, it's all we have" Jill said

He laughed again. "Come with me." They walked with him until he reached a door, he walked in and the girls followed. He opened a closet and picked up 3 pairs of pants and shirts. "Put these on."

Nicole looked at the pants. "Are you nuts?" she exclaimed with horror. "I'm not wearing those!" He looked quite amused.

"It's either these, or you ruin your dresses, which I'd suggest you save for a nice night or dinner." Sarah looked at the pants. They weren't that bad. They were kind of baggy.

"I'll probably need a belt." She said. "They look a little big for me."

About an hour later, Sarah was in a white shirt and pants pulling on the ropes for the sails, Jill was scrubbing the windows of the cabin and Nicole was washing laundry, all the wile grumbling to herself about how uncomfortable the pants were. At every odd time Sarah would catch a glimpse of William. But at the second glance he was gone. When Nicole stopped grumbling about the pants when she noticed some of the pirates. They didn't seem to mind at all.

"Ooh baby look at that one". Said Jill pointing out a pirate working out. "Damn! He's a fine one isn't he?" Sarah had to agree. He _was_ fine looking. He looked to be around 19. He was pretty muscular, and was wearing long shorts and no shirt. He had light brown wavy hair. Sarah couldn't help laughing at the way Jill was starring at him.

"Jill why don't you go over there and talk to him?"

Jill snapped her head back to Sarah "Are you nuts? I can't go talk to _him_, what would I say?"

Sarah laughed, "Maybe you could tell him your name, or even just say Hello."

By this time Nicole had joined them, "She's right you know Jill, it would be better to talk to him than just look at him all day. Anyway it's not like he hasn't noticed you, I saw him point to you and say something to one of his companions."

Jill's jaw dropped, "REALLY! Did you hear what he said?"

"Well, no… not really. But he DID point at you."

Jill smacked Nicole across her head, "What if he was saying something bad about me! Who was he talking to?"

"I don't know some guy with Brown hair and dark eyes and a goatee…"

Sarah squealed, "Did he look Italian?"

Nicole starred at her twin, "How am I supposed to know, I've never seen an Italian man before."

This time Sarah smacked her across the head, "Yes you have! Don't you remember Marcus?"

"Ohhh, Marcus was Italian? I always thought he was French!" Jill and Sarah groaned, why was their sister so stupid. Jill looked at Sarah, "Why does it matter if he looked Italian?"

Sarah blushed, "Ummm… No reason, oh look one of the sails have come loose, I must go fix it. See you two later." Nicole looked at Jill and raised an eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling Sarah isn't telling us something?" Jill shrugged.

"I have to finish the windows, see you later."

Nicole sighed, "All alone…BOOGER! Here kitty kitty kitty, where is my sniggempoo's."

Authors note: Hey, I would like to thank Snikkers for helping me write this Chapter (She wrote most of it) and helped me fix some of the spelling mistakes on the first two which ill have posted up this evening…. Thank SNIKKERS!


End file.
